Slot machines are a form of gaming device well known in the art. Most spin 3 to 5 reels and reward the player according to a published pay schedule that relates to where the reels stop and which symbols are shown across the display portion of the machine. It is common to offer bonus games, alternative wagering methods and other variations to entice players and generate more play.
Slot machine math is critically important. Gaming device operators such as casinos rely on a house advantage to maintain profitability. While players gamble to win in the short run, operators win in the long run.
Some commonly used terms in the art include:
Probability (P). The chance of an event/s usually expressed as a decimal. May also be called odds, often expressed as 1 chance in N trials, or 1 in N.
Cycle (C). The number of possible events on a reel-based slot machine. A game with 3 reels containing 22 stopping positions on each has 22*22*22 possible combinations, or a cycle of 10648.
Hit Frequency (HF). How often winner/s occur usually expressed as a percentage. Also called a win percentage.
Hold Percentage (HP). The portion of bets kept by the operator over the Cycle expressed as a percentage. Also called the house advantage.
Payback Percentage (PB). One less the Hold Percentage (1-HP). The portion of bets returned to players over the Cycle. Also called the return or simply the payback.
Wager (W). The amount risked or bet by the player. Usually a dollar value, but may be in terms of credits or other things of value.
Award (A). The payoff for an event/s. Also called payout. A pay schedule or pay table usually lists all of the possible awards by event.
Random Number Generator (RNG). A computer algorithm that generates random or pseudo random numbers used in gaming devices such as slot and poker machines.
Since players tire of the same old games and play methods, it is desirable to create new gaming devices with greater appeal and new features. New and appealing games stimulate customer play, generate more revenue for game operators and ultimately lead to greater placements of such gaming devices.
Players also like having choices. Several methods have been created to give players more choice and control over their gaming experience. More choices for players often result in new games, gaming devices or play methods that generate more play and ultimately more sales.
Some games today are multi-denominational. These let the player choose the value of their credits without leaving their machine. When feeling lucky they might play in terms of $1.00 per credit. Or, if they're low on funds or during a cold spell they might play the same game at only $0.01 per credit.
Many devices today are multi-games. That is, the player can select which of many game titles they wish to play at the same gaming device.
Since in general more features leads to more enjoyment it is an objective of the present invention to provide gaming patrons new ways to win that are fun, easy to accept and straightforward to implement.